Captainleo's One Hundred and One Lions
by captainleo
Summary: After Captainleo and Alyssalioness 94 and Xiro and Kairel get married, Kairel gives birth to 15 Lion Cubs. the Collector offers the humans money in return for the Cubs so that he can make skin coats out of them.
1. 1: the cast

**Captainleo's One Hundred and One ****Lion Cubs**

**By Captainleo**

**Summary: **After Captainleo and Alyssalioness 94 (and Xiro and Kairel) get married, Kairel gives birth to 15 Lion Cubs. the Collector offers the humans money in return for the cubs so that he can make skin coats out of them. The humans refuses, but the Collector, who won't take no for an answer, hires Dagnino and Shere Khan to kidnap the Cubs. It is up to Xiro and Kairel, along with the help of some animal friends, to rescue them along with the 84 other Lion Cubs in 's possession.

**The Cast**

1.) Roger... Captainleo (Me)

2.) Anita... AlyssaLiones94

3.) Pongo... Xiro (Noah's Ark)

4.) Perdita... Kairel (Noah's Ark)

5.) Nanny... Noah, Naama, Japheth, Shem, Ham, Miriam, Sara & Edith (Noah's Ark)

6.) Cruella De Vil... the Collector (Bonkers)

7.) Jasper and Horace Badun... Dagnino(Noah's Ark)and Shere Kahn (Jungle Book)

8.) Lucky... Young Simba (Lion king 1)

9.) Rolly... young Nala (Lion King)

10.) Patch... Kovu (Lion king 2)

11.) Penny... Kiara (Lion king 2)

12.) Freckles...Kimba the white lion

14.) The Colonel... Mightyena (Pokemon)

15.) The Captain... Samson (Sleeping Beauty)

16.) Sergeant Tibbs... Thomas O Malley(The Aristocats)


	2. 2: Leo And Alyssa Meet

**101 Lion Cubs**

**By Captainleo**

**Chapter 1**

**Leo and Alyssa Meet**

In a City called London, and we see an apartment as someone narrates the story.

My Story began in London, Not so very long ago. And yet so much hs happend since then, that it seems more like an eternity. At that time i lived with my pet in a bachelor flat just off Regents Park. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors.

The scene gets closer to the an apartment where we hear Piano music. Inside was a Eighteen year-old boy. He had black brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a Black short sleved with the lion king logo on it, blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. He was Captainleo.

Oh... that's my pet, Captainleo or leo as i like to call him a musician of sorts. No. No, I'm the one with the mane. My name's Xiro As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor's life was so... glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. It was downright dull.

At the window stand near a window, was a humanoid lion with dark red outer fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, a black mane and tail tuft, and green eyes

he got up and scretch a little then layed down on the sofa as he watches Leo having a drink.

It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. But if it were left up to , we'd be bachelors forever. He was married to his work, Writng songs. Songs about romance... of all things, something he knew absolutely nothing about.

Oh, he's intelligent enough, as humans go. And I think you could say, Leo is a rather handsome animal in his way. I could see no reason why my pet... didn't deserve an attractive mate. At least I was determined to do my best. Of course, animals are a pretty poor judge of human beauty.

Xiro stares at Leo as he plays his piano then saw some comic books on a ballet name Dee then he moved it to see Renee Roberts but he wasn't sure about Renee being with Leo.

But I had a rough idea... of what to look for. Hmm! Unusual breed. Very unusual. Hmm! Oh, surely not.

Xiro looks out the window and saw an artist name Sailor Neptune walking with her pet lioness Sarabi and Daren with Mufasa, His Pet Lion. Xiro got freaked knowing he wouldn't like Daren.

Well now, what have we here? Hmm. Well, a little... too short coupled.

he looks at another person name Will Wandom with Scar. Xiro thought about it but he nods no.

Nope! I say! Well, I do say! Now there's a fancy breed. Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy. Yes, much too fancy.

She sees Sam, Clover and Alex with three dogs Lady,Tramp, & Jock. Xiro thinks the girls are too fancy for Leo.

_Too old._

Xiro saw Madame Foster with Mr. Herrimen and nods no again.

_Too young._

Then he saw Truman X with Tuesday X and nods no again.

_It was a problem, a real problem._

Xiro sighs as he puts his head on a pillow. Everything was silient until Xiro saw someone and smiles.

_Well, now that's a bit more like it! The most beautiful Lioness on legs! Now if only the girl..._

he sees a lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes.  
He looks behind the lioness and saw a girl around Leo's age she had Gold blonde hair down with top half tied, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols she was alyssalioness94.

_Well! She's very lovely too. It was almost too good to be true. I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for years._

Xiro got up and without Leo knowing, he went up to the top window and saw that Alyssa and Kairel were heading towards Central Park.

_Ah, they're heading for the park. A perfect meeting place... if I can only arrange it._

Xiro smiles as he runs off but he stops and looks up at the clock saying three o'clock. he looks at Leo and had an idea.

_Uh-oh... but _Leo_ never stopped work 'til after 5:00. That would be too late. _

As Leo was Still playing the piano, Xiro changes the clock pass five. he smiles as he turns back to His regular attire.

Xiro Barks, getting Leo's attention.

Leo looks at his clock and scretches. "After five already?". Leo looks at his watch and shrugs as he changes it.

"Xiro Barks Some more he is holding a leash in his mouth.

"Okay, Xiro, All right boy." Leo agreed.

Leo got his red jacket back on, and Got Xiro's Leash on his collar. When Leo was eating a piece of candy, Xiro dragged him out the house closing the door.

In the park, Xiro was still Pulling at his leash being held by leo's hand as he trys to slow him down.

"Xiro, take it easy." Leo said. "What's the hurry?"

Xiro pay no any attention to Leo as she trys to look for Alyssa and Kairel. he stops and sees Will Wandom and Scar. Xiro Pulls at his leash again and drags leo with him.

"Xiro, slow down." leo ordered.

Xiro keeps running with leo until they stopped at the bridge where the Sailor Scouts, Daren, and Uranus were watching Neptune painting Mufasa & Sarabi on the frame. leo saw this but he still got dragged away by Xiro.

_I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park._

Xiro kept looking until she backed up and smiled when she saw Alyssa and Kairel. Alyssa was reading a book while Kairel was sitting down Beside her.

_Then suddenly... I spotted them. It was a perfect situation if I plannedit right. I couldn't depend on Leo. I knew what he'd do. He'd settle on the grass, have a drink and that would be it. No, it was all up to me. _Xiro slowly walked normal pass Kairel, who watched him, and Alyssa who open her eyes for a minuted then went back to her book. Kairel looked at Xiro, who he is sitting on the grass with Leo watching the pond. he looked back at Kairel, who immeditly went back to her pose.

_Well. At first I had no particular plan, just anything to attract attention. You know, stir things up a bit._

Xiro got up and looked at Leo's hat and had an idea as he grabbed it but Leo notice this. He try to get it back but Momoko runs away with it. Alyssa and Kairel saw this.

"Xiro , what are You playing at! C'mon! C'mon, let's have it. Xiro ! Xiro !" Leo yelled.

Xiro looks at Leo , who is lying on the grass with his hand on his face. Xiro put the hat near Alyssa's bench and Barks to get his attention

Alyssa saw the board the looked at Leo, who looked a little embrassed. Xiro looks at at them like a few times, knowing his plan would work.

_For a while, it seemed to work. At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate._

Xiro stopped and looked at Alyssa, who wasn't there with even Kairel. he was dumpfounded at that.

_But for some strange reason they left!_

Xiro trys to get to them but Leo jumps on him and he said, "C'mon, you. We're going home.".Xiro looks up and saw Alyssa and Kairel leaving but he got angry.

_But I wasn't giving up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet._

Xiro pulled at his leash and ran over to Alyssa and pulled Leo together as he spins around their legs with the leash.

"Oh!" Alyssa screamed.

"Ohhh! I beg your pardon. Please excuse me." Leo apologize.

"I must say, what on earth!"Alyssa said.

"Oh, really." Leo said.

"Oh goodness"

"Oh, dear."

Kairle saw Alyssa falling with Leo into the pond. she grabbed the end her shirt but it torn a little as Alyssa and Leo fell in with a splash. Alyssa and Leo got up as Alyssa and Leo up. Xiro came out of the water who he is near Alyssa's hat.

"Oh, my new shirt and my new hat!" Alyssa said.

When she was talking about her Hat Xiro picked it up and hold it up, smiling sheepishly.

"i'm, i'm... I'm terribly sorry." Leo said, helping Alyssa up. "Please let me help you. I'm so sorry." He snatched the hat, angerily from his Pet. Xiro You Great- "I don't know what's come over him. I'm so sorry. he's never acted this way before."

Kairel got out of the water, ignoring Xiro near him, and shook some it off. Leo put his red jacket over Alyssa.

"Oh, never mind. Never mind." Alyssa begged. "Please, just go away. You've done enough. Please?"

She took a cloth out of her purse but it was wet which made sigh sadly.

"Ah,Here, take mine."Leo said.

He took his out of his pocket but it was wet also. Alyssa saw this and she begins to laugh and so do Leo. Xiro was sad but when he sees his Master laughing, he smiles knowing his plan had worked. he looked at Kairel, who she smiled at him back and Xiro smiled.

Later at a church, Alyssa and Leo were getting married so were Kairel And Xiro as Reveren Jacob spoke to them.

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" Reveren Jacob asked.

"I will." Leo respond.

As Alyssa and Leo kissed, so did Kairel And Xiro.


	3. 3:The Family and the Collector

**Chapter 2**

**The Family and the Collector**

_For the first a few years or so... we lived in a small house near the park, a modest little place... but just right for two couples who were just starting out._

At a house, we see Xiro And Kairel at a window with Kairel on Xiro's shoulder. Kairel sighs which got Xiro's attention.

"Kairel, honey, is there something wrong?" Xiro asked.

Oh, of course, dear, Kairel said reasuring her husband.

After all, the other animals were having Babies long before our time chuckling as she kissed her husband.

Xiro smiled but he heard some foot steps coming from the door leading to the kitchen.

in comes in a young man wearing a long sleved shirt underneath a short sleve light brown shirt with a orangey brown tasel at the waist.

Oh, that's Japheth, one of noah's sons noah's family are a great group of cooks and housekeepers.

he's such a kind, understanding soul.

Japheth gave a plate of tea to alyssa and a napkin dropped. Ham one of japtheh's younger brothers went under the table and picked it up. Alyssa begins to speak up, "Leo, dear, tea time."

No answer so Xiro Barked.

Leo was playing a piece of music at his piano

Shem one of japtheh's brothers got a long broom and Stared to hit the ceiling with it.

"Be down in a minute Leo called in time with the music he was playing, finaly he stoped playing and walked down stairs sing the music

Do like my new song? he asked

Alyssa sings as well, Such clever lyrics, she said.

Melody first, my dear. And then the lyrics, hmm? leo replied

Leo and Alyssa giggled as Xiro And Kairel sat near the window again. Suddnely they here a car beeping but Kairel regonized that beeping.

"Oh, Xiro!" Kairel gasped. "It's him! It's that devil.

Outside birds were on the ground until a long black limo came and stopped in front of the house with a squeal. Kairel runs off and hides.

"Oh, that must be Collector, your old schoolmate." Leo said.

Kairel hides in the kitchen in the pantry "Collecter De-vil" That's it! Leo said getting a idea.

Alssya grabs Leo while he was trying to sing a song about Collector.

"Leo, shh, he'll hear you." Alyssa begged.

Upstairs in Leo's music room he palyed his Piano to make more of his Music. Alyssa sighed and said, "Let him 'in, Sara."

Sara didn't want him in but they had no choice as they open a little but she got slammed into the wall by the guy who is the Collector.

"Alyssa , ol' girl." Collector greeted.

"how are you Collector," Alyssa greeted,"fine as always dear." Collector asked, but he was looking for someone but didn't see them. "Where are they? Where are they?"

He looked everywhere but he was smoking on a cigar making Alyssa sick smelled, Xiro sneezed.

"For goodness sake's, where are they?!" Collector yelled.

"Who?" Alyssa asked.

"Your Cubs! The Cubs!" Collector respond.

Leo was know playing a trumpet about Collector, making him angry.

"Where those little tikes," Collector asked.

It'll be at least three weeks. No rushing these things Collector Alyssa said.

"Oh, don't talk such rubbish, Alyssa." Collector said, throwing the cigar away.

He saw Xiro and he try to get to them but Xiro Growled because of his penciled fingers.

"Collector, is that your new Fur coat?" Alyssa asked, pretending to be suprised.

Why yes my dear, my furs are selling like hot cakes, Well i got to dash alright. Be good see you in three weeks. Cheery'o! Cheery'o, Alyssa."

After the collecter left xiro headed over to kairel's hiding place

Kairel are you alright?

That Monster. That devil,he wants our puppies That's all he's after.

Don't worry, Kairel. They're on to him. - Nothing's going to happen to our Babies said xiro trying calm his wife down.

What does she want with them? She can't possibly love them said kairel who xiro sees she was very upset.

Oh, Xiro. I was so happy at first, but now I... Oh, I... I wish we weren't having any at that monet kairel broke into tears xiro placed her head on his chest comforting her.


	4. 4: The Cubs Arrive

**Chapter 2**

**The Cubs Arrive**

We now see the the street where the leo house is during a storm.

Poor Kairel. Of course, she had no choice. The Cubs arrived right on schedule... one wild and stormy night in October.

in the kitchen Leo is sitting on a chair with Noah, and the boys with Xiro waiting in front of the door then naama noah's wife come though the door Xiro smiles hoping for any news but naama was occupied he grabs a towel and rushes downstairs

Xiro smiles drops and puts this ear the the door hoping to hear anything but he hears nothing he turns to see leo drinking a bootle of pepsi nerously Xiro walks over and licks his hand making him jump spilling some of his pepsi he looks th see Xiro

Steady, boy. he says and as he was just about to have a drink when a shout comes from the other room causing leo and the others to jump.

The Cubs are here! Edith comes out of the room, Grabbing a kettle and hurries back into the room.

Oh... the puppies are here! 

How many are there edith? Leo Called.

8 so far said naama

"8!" Leo said with joy and xiro barks happily

By George, Xiro! Cired Leo

"Your a father times 8, Ham finshed

"Make that 10 Replied Sara.

Eleven Calls alyssa.

"Eleven, Eleven Cubs! Xiro boy Leo said giving xiro a noogie.

Wait a minute now, wait a minute... thirteen! Miriam Said.

Wait take that back!. Fourteen. 

Ohh... fifteen!

"15 Leo said in shock xiro overcome by this faints but is caught by shem.

And the mother's doing fine, love. You ducky thing, you Naama Said.

Fifteen puppies? Why, Xiro, that's marvellous! It's fabulous! Why, you old rascal! Leo said giving Xiro a hug but sara came out holding a piece of cloth in her hands.

Fourteen She said sadly. Just fourteen. We lost one she said as she handed leo the cloth. Poor little thing she said as she left.

Leo looks at the cub and he sadly say to Xiro

Oh, Xiro, boy. It's just one of those things. And yet? He said hopefuly And yet I wonder.

Leo starts to rub the cloth as xiro looks on hopefuly xiro started to think the the battle to save this cub was over untill the cloth started to move

"Look xiro" Leo said xiro smiles as the sees a tiny lion cub.

Alyssa! Girls. Fifteen! We still have fifteen!

Alyssa and the girls come out of the room

Oh, Leo, he's all right! Thank heaven Alyssa said as leo hands the cub to sara

See? He's just as good as new.

Can you imagine, Leo, fifteen Cubs! Alyssa said as she huged her husband but at that moment the collecter arrived

Fifteen he said. Fifteen Cubs! 

How marvellous. How marvellous, how perfectly But he backed off in disgust as he saw the cub sara was holding... ugh!

The devil take it. They're mongrels... no golden fur! No Golden fur at all. What a horrid little Spotty rat. sara was quite annoyed when she this.

They're not mongrels! They'll get their spots. Just wait and see she said crossly.

That's right. They'll have their golden fur in a few weeks Alyssa said.

Oh, well, in that case I'll take them all. The whole litter. Just name your price, dear the collecter said taking out a cheque book.

I'm afraid we can't give them up. - Poor Kairel, she'd be heartbroken Alyssa said.

Alssya, don't be ridiculous. You can't afford to keep them. You can scarcely feed yourselves the collecter said.

I'm sure we'll get along Alyssa said.

Yes, I know. I know! Leo's... Leos's songs! The collecter said bursting into laughter but Xiro and Leo don't find this funny.

Enough of this nonsense. I'll pay you twice what they're worth. I'm being more than generous. the collecter writes in his cheque book but no writing had come on it

Blast this pen. Blast this wretched, wretched pen! the collecter said shaking the pen untill it spated giving xiro and leo spots.

When can the cubs leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks? the collecter asked

"Never" Leo Answered.

What was that"? the collecter asked 

We're not selling the puppies. Not a single one. Do you understand? Leo said trying to keep his temper under control.

Alyssa, is he serious? I really don't know CaptainLeo. the collecter asked.

Well Collecter he seems serious,

Surely he must be joking! the collecter said.

No, no, no. I mean it. You're not getting one. Not one. And that's... final. Leo said crosly and xiro agreeded with him

Why, you horrid man! You... you... All right, keep the little beasts for all I care. Do as you like with them. Drown them! But I warn you, Alyssalioness94, we're though I'm through with the lot of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry, you fools! You... you idiots! he shouted as he slammed the door bresking some of the glass in the door.

Leo who had clamed down sat back in his chair.

Oh, Leo! You were magnificent, darling. Alyssa said

He was a bloomin' hero, ma'am! Indeed he was. A bloomin' hero! Noah said and as leo, alyssa and the others celebrated xiro went downstairs to kairel the good news.

Kairel? Kairel, darling? 

Kairel We're keeping the cubs, every single one of them. 

My ol'pet Leo, he told that devil off. He told him off, Kairel. 

he's gone. Darling, he's gone for good. xiro said 

Oh, Xiro. Kairel happily as she and xiro went to sleep as thier 15 childern have the frist meal of Mother's milk 


End file.
